


Fateful Meeting

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Richard III - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:59:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Richard III didnt die at Bosworth but instead found a new beginning? This is my first love story that I have written using historical figures. I have tried to make the battle as close as I can, but as I am new at this, I might have goofed some. Please have mercy on me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fateful Meeting

Richard sat in his tent alone, trying to prepare himself mentally for the battle ahead. He had sent his advisors away to allow himself a few moments peace. This was not his first battle, not by a long shot, but this battle had far more riding on it than previous ones. If he won, his throne would be secure, if not he would lose what precious little he had left. The events of the last few months weighed heavily on his mind: the loss of his son and heir Edward, the loss of his beloved consort Anne and the continuous grievances brought on by the whispers and machinations of treacherous courtiers. And now he would finally face his greatest threat on the battlefield: Henry Tudor. Backed by not only his mother the Lady Margaret Beaufort, but the remaining Lancastrian forces, Henry was all that stood in his way between having this throne secure and the fall of the House of York. Richard tried to imagine Henry’s face, tried to imagine the look in his eyes when he would see Richard charging across the field straight for him. The thought of victory was all that was keeping Richard going. After so many losses so quickly, Richard had been tempted to throw it all away and return to the North that his missed so much. But here he was now, dressed in his armor, sword at the ready. He had fought too hard to get where he was to give up now. Richard called his advisors back, it was time.  
Across the field another sat waiting. Henry too had asked for a few moments peace before the battle. Henry had spent his whole life listing to the stories about the Yorks, how they had usurped power from the rightful Kings and how they would do anything to keep that power. Henry found himself more than a little nervous. He was not facing a figurehead, he was facing a King who had battlefield experience. A king who even though he could choose to remain behind the lines, had chosen to put on his armor and lead his men into battle. Henry tried to recall the words of his closest advisors, silently marveling how some of them quickly changes sides and wondered if these same people wouldn’t do so again if the battle went against him. Despite having prepared for this day, Henry didn’t feel anywhere close to ready. He tried to picture the King, tried to imagine what he was doing to get ready. It didn’t help. Henry decided it was now or never and called for his advisors.  
Fully clad in his armor, Richard rode to the front of his men. On top of his helmet, he had placed a crown. His advisors had pleaded with him to not wear it but Richard would not listen. They had even pleaded with him to remain behind to keep him safe, but they quickly realized that Richard would not be kept back. He would not hide in anyway. Looking across the field to his adversaries, he tried to spot Henry Tudor. No matter what, he wanted to be the one to face Henry, to be the one to take him down. Knowing that Henry had no battlefield experience of his own, Richard assumed that he would hide behind his banner men and would have to be drawn out. He hoped that Henry would be man enough to face him on his own. He was about to find out.  
But first was the matter of the ever treacherous Lord Stanley. Hoping to force him to make a choice, Richard sent word to him that he had his son, Lord Strange in his keeping and would execute him if Lord Stanley would not assist his King. Stanley’s response, that he had other sons threw Richard into a fury. Henry’s requests to Stanley for assistance were met with similar results. Henry and Richard were done waiting. Henry’s troops advanced, Richards responded with cannon fire. The battle was on.  
From there, it all went to Hell. Orders were shouted, arrows were loosed. The initial wave complete, the soldiers charged toward each other and soon both armies were locked in hand to hand combat. Both Richard and Henry watched closely to see whose army would gain the upper hand. Quickly seeing that his troops needed help, Richard called for further troops from Northumberland. It was here that it went wrong. The troops weren’t there. They were not advancing. Richard struggled not to panic. He hoped in the back of his mind that they would soon move and finish the fight but he also knew they couldn’t afford to wait long.  
Watching the hell before him, Henry struggled to keep calm. Stanley’s forces still hadn’t stepped in and there was no telling if Richard had more forces on the way. Summoning his last bit of courage, he decided that he would have to force Stanley’s hand. As he moved to meet his step-fathers banner men, Henry didn’t realize that he had revealed himself. Across the way, Richard spotted him. Furious at the lack of reinforcements, furious at the blatant treachery and ready to end this once and for all, Richard screamed “Treason!” and charged head on.  
Time slowed down as he rode across the field. As each soldier tried to stop him, each soldier found themselves thrown aside and quickly disposed of. Hearing the cries of “Treason!” Henry’s banner men rushed to defend their would be king. Richard swung his weapon with all of his might, being careful to not injure his horse. Seeing that Lord Stanley and his men had finally decided to enter the fight, Henry prepared himself for the last push.  
Richard and his men pushed forward with all of their might, but still found themselves pushed back. Struggling to keep control of his horse as they reached the marsh, Richard found himself unseated. With his horse now stuck, he looked again for Henry. Spotting him close by, Richard charged again on foot, quickly cutting his way through the ground soldiers. Emboldened by the sight of their King fighting on, the remaining cavalrymen pushed back, hoping to clear the way for their king.  
Henry looked through the melee, hoping to spot Richard before Richard saw him. Before he could spot him, he felt himself being pulled from his horse and thrown to the ground. Henry barely had time to get his bearings as he saw it, the blade coming straight for him. He reached for his own and just barely managed to block Richard’s sword. Richard stepped back and swung again, hoping to get in a quick blow that would take Henry down only for Henry to block him again. This continued for a few moments and soon the other warriors on the field noticed that Richard and Henry were facing off one on one and quickly ceased fighting.  
Both fighters found themselves wearing down. The weight of the world seemed to be on the shoulders of the two combatants and it was soon apparent they were only fighting through sheer willpower. Henry held his own but soon enough he was worn out and seeing his chance, Richard overpowered him. Wanting to see his enemies face as he claimed victory, Richard yanked off Henry’s helmet and suddenly stopped. Here was the man threatening to take his throne, the very many plotting against him for so long, and to his surprise Richard found himself no longer angry. He didn’t see a usurper, he saw a handsome young man staring back at him and for the first time in a long time, he had no desire to fight. Richard removed his own helmet and tossed it aside. Henry didn’t know what to believe. Only moments before this man was ready to kill him and now he wasn’t. Henry looked up at his opponent and saw a man who had been fighting way too long. He saw a man that looked alone in the world, despite having the world at his command. Henry had been taught his whole life to hate this man and in that moment, he couldn’t. Henry looked into Richard’s tired eyes and felt deeply for him.  
Richard stood up and helped Henry to his feet. As they stood one on one, they forgot where they were. They forgot the soldiers and banner men around them. Richard raised his hand to Henry’s face and brought it towards his for a kiss.  
The soldiers around them looked at each other in confusion. The lords stood and looked at each other, not sure of how to proceed. They wordlessly waited for their next command. They would have to wait awhile.

End.


End file.
